villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:ShockwaveDude120/Pure Evil Proposal: Yhwach
Note: This is only being made for him to be officially approved. I'm glad to see that Sōsuke Aizen managed to get his PE approval here, but it seems we missed another villain. A very important villain, essential to the story of Bleach. Who could that be other than Aizen? Well, it's none other than the Quincy Jesus himself, Yhwach. Who is Yhwach? Yhwach is essentially the actual main antagonist of ''Bleach ''as a whole. He is the creator of the Quincy race and as a result, he is indirectly responsible for the birth of Ichigo Kurosaki and the birth of Old Man Zangetsu (his Quincy powers). He serves as the final main antagonist in Bleach's arc where he leads his invisible empire in war against the Soul Society. What has Yhwach done? Yhwach proclaims to be a man that seeks to end all painful conflict but his methods of ending conflict are creating conflict to begin with. He considers mixed breeds of Quincy to be impure and proceeded to kill all of them by absorbing their powers with Auswählen, in order to regain the power he lost thousands of years ago against his battle with Yamamoto. This led to the deaths of both Ichigo and Uryu's mothers, (Masaki being killed by the Grand Fisher due to Yhwach stealing her powers and Katagiri dying from an illness after losing her powers from Yhwach). He is also known for conquering many lands which he would burn down to many villages and forests to ashes. He would then later order his subdorinates to invade Hueco Mundo and take over the world. As a result, his army captured many Arrancars and either enslaved them or killed them, while Tier Harribel was someone Yhwach personally kept in a chamber where she would be tortured endlessly. And while he looks at some of his subdorinates as his "children", he is not hesitant to kill them, whether they simply failed to accomplish a task or just simply arguing with one another. Ultimately, they are his pawns and once they have served their purposes, he proceeds to kill them off without hesitation. Redeeming Qualities? None in the slightest. Moral Agency He's fully aware of his actions and knows what is good and bad. He simply does not care about any of that though. Heinous Standard Bleach, like Naruto and One Piece, is a shonen manga series. It starts off with some light hearted moments from time to time and will throw in a joke to lighten the atmosphere, but most part, it can be a pretty serious story with a gloomy atmosphere. Most of the villains in the series have not done anything this level of heinous. The only other villain who potentially rivals with Yhwach is Aizen as Aizen is known for backstabbing and using people, treating his subordinates as pawns and putting them through Hollowification, a torturous process where people become Hollows. Overall though, both Yhwach and Aizen are two essential villains the Bleach series and their actions have ultimately led to the creation of the series as a whole, both playing major roles in Ichigo's life. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals